1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving broadcasting reception performance of a portable terminal by filtering a transmission frequency of radio frequency unit without experiencing a broadcast signal loss.
2. Description of the Background
Recently, due to growth in mobile communication and digital technology, portable terminals can provide various useful functions. For example, a portable terminal may provide functions such as sending and receiving text messages, taking photographs, listening to music, and broadcasting digital services. A digital broadcasting service is a service which may combine mobile communications service and broadcast service to enable viewing of mobile multimedia broadcasting. The digital broadcasting service may be a next generation broadcast service and may be broadcast in various transmission modes such as, for example, Digital Video Broadcasting—Handheld (DVB-H), Terrestrial-Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (T-DMB), and China Multimedia Mobile Broadcasting (CMMB).
The portable terminal can include a broadcasting receiver for digital broadcast reception and a radio frequency unit for the mobile communications service. The broadcasting receiver can be tuned to receive a transmission frequency of the radio frequency unit if the transmission of radio frequency unit is generated during the broadcasting reception. The transmission of radio frequency unit may suffer from noise such that the reception performance of broadcasting receiver is poor. In order to solve such a problem, conventionally, a band reject filter that filters the transmission frequency band of the radio frequency unit may be added in the receiving path of the broadcasting receiver. However, the band reject filter may have an insertion loss such that an output signal of the band reject filter is lower than input signal. That is, the conventional method can prevent introduction of the transmission frequency of the radio frequency unit, however reception performance may be degraded due to the insertion loss introduced by the band reject filter. Accordingly, a method for effectively filtering the transmission frequency of the radio frequency unit to the broadcasting receiver without signal loss is required.